Her name
by Claude Amelia Song
Summary: When Dumbledore hears the name of Voldemort's snake for the first time during the Christmas Dinner from fifth year, his reaction shocks everyone, but Bill Weasley who understands quickly what the Headmaster's going through.


**Writing School Challenge**

**Round 1**

This week's challenge is to write a drabble focusing on the introduction.

Prompt chosen: [character] Bill Weasley

**Author's note:** This story assumes you know what a Maledictus is and that they can't remember who they are.

Word count: 688

**Betaed by the sweet Little Tee. Thank you so much!**

* * *

"What did you just say? What was her name?"

For a second, Bill didn't understand the question. The headmaster asked loudly, standing up from the table and in his haste, he knocked over his plate and it fell and shattered in a million pieces. But he didn't seem to care.

He'd been triggered by the mention of Voldemort's name. Bill found it weird. _Why would the name of an incredible dangerous snake…_

And that was when he realised. Working in Egypt with the goblins he'd learnt a lot about a multitude of magical creatures that not only were not taught at Hogwarts, they weren't even mentioned. There was one that Bill knew and he'd met himself. If he heard her name in the context he'd be triggered too.

"What did you call her?" the Headmaster asked again, louder this time. He was shaking with rage.

Looking at the others' faces, Bill could see they were confused. After all, the majority of the Order's members were not versed in Dark Arts. But if his assumption was correct, than his heart went out to the older man.

"Nagini," Severus Snape said slowly, his face unreadable.

"No," was all that the Headmaster whispered, but Bill understood. For a second, everyone saw how old the professor was and how broken. The oldest Weasley had never seen, nor heard about Albus Dumbledore crying and yet it was happening in front of him.

"Headmaster? What is going on? Why are you so upset over the snake that tried to kill my husband? You-know-Who's pet?" Molly Weasley was almost shouting in outrage.

"Mum, stop," Bill said, knowing he had to intervene. It looked like no one else knew how to say and the Headmaster was too lost in its own memories to do something, anything.

But before he could say anything, the old man spoke again, this time in a broken voice, voice who'd lost all its power.

"How long has she been in Voldemort's possession?"

With a hiss, and Bill assumed it was at the mention of You-know-Who's name, Snape answered:

"I think four years."

Dumbledore nodded and wiped his eyes with a shaking hand.

"I'm sorry Headmaster, but what is going on?" his father asked, while Remus Lupin and Tonks were shooting troubled glances at each other.

But Albus Dumbledore shook his head and sat down on the chair again. Bill could see him mumbling "all my fault".

"We have to take her," Bill finally said, shocking everyone.

"What do you mean take _her_? Take who?"Tonks asked watching carefully around the table. Bill supposed that it was good that the majority of the Order members have left before dinner with only him, his parents, Remus, Tonks, Sirius and Snape remaining.

"Nagini," he whispered and at the mention of the name, Dumbledore looked at him sharply.

"Mr. Weasley," he started, but Bill wasn't going to let him finish.

"Maledictus," Bill said, just loud enough for everyone to hear. Dumbledore's eyes widened and a tear fell out of his eye.

"How do you know?"

"Because I lost someone that way in Egypt. They're dead now, but I kept them until their last breath. I _know_," and he put an arm on Headmaster's back in comfort.

Understanding flashed in Severus Snape's eyes. Yes, being the ever formidable dark wizard that he was, Bill would have been more surprised if Snape hadn't known what Maledictuses were. They were the only three that knew. And when the old man stood up, blue eyes searching dark onyx ones, the spy murmured:

"We'll try."

Bill led the Headmaster out, hoping that Snape will explain what happened to the rest.

* * *

"Thank you, Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore said once in the corridor. "It's been a long time since I've heard that name. I've let her down."

Bill wanted to say something but Dumbledore cut him off.

"It's a long story, and an old one too. I think you should head back inside, I'm sure your parents cannot wait for an explanation." Hearing a loud noise, he added," I do not think Severus is handling it very well being there alone. Tact is not his strong suit."

Bill nodded and turned to rejoin the others, but paused in front of the door and said:

"Even if you failed, you're gonna do something now. And if she was your friend, she would have forgiven you. Whether you can forgive yourself it's a different story." And with that he left, leaving the Headmaster to ponder his words.


End file.
